


Last Chance/ Chapter Three: It Came From Homeworld

by SoulQueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulQueen/pseuds/SoulQueen
Summary: An empty house for a boy that may never see it. Amethyst and Greg deal with their grief over Rose and never getting to meet Steven on the anniversary of the day she left.





	Last Chance/ Chapter Three: It Came From Homeworld

       Garnet and Pearl were either on a mission or at Rose’s Temple again. If they were there, it was just as well she didn’t go. She was chilling in the kitchen waiting, as always. The temple was lonely at this time of day. She’d grown— well she’d matured. At least she thought she did. Maybe changed was the better word. After all, it had been fourteen years. Not a lot in Gem time but Earth was a wonder. Earth was everything.

      She lay on the table, quite a sturdy piece of furniture since it was sometimes her bed, when Pearl wasn’t around. She figured she ought to be training but she just wasn’t feeling it that day, hell, Garnet and Pearl probably weren’t feeling up to a fight that day either. It was the anniversary. Everything got worse around this time of year, especially if they stayed in the house.

“It’s just an empty home for a boy who’ll never see it,” she said, staring at the ceiling.

At least, that’s what Garnet told Greg and them. That Rose— _Pink_ , was having a boy. _Steven, his name would be Steven._

She couldn’t even picture what he would look like.

_Maybe like Rose. Or not._

She couldn’t forget Rose, couldn’t forget her face, her laugh, her smile— she couldn’t forget her voice as when she said she’d go with those gems, whatever their names were. She couldn’t even forget her own futile crying.

_Maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow is definitely better, there’s nothing to remember tomorrow._

They had a portrait of Rose, Vidalia had done it. They couldn’t bear to hang it up though, Greg did anyways. It was a part of mourning he’d told them, the acknowledging.

_I should go visit him. Mr. Bazillionaire probably shouldn’t be all alone in his van again this year._

         She rolled off the table, hitting the chairs down. Not bothering to pick them up, she left. No point in locking the door, no one even knew the house was there, they made sure of it. The beach was practically owned by them anyways, well, most of it. Amethyst walked up the hill, bought a box of doughnuts and two sodas and headed for the wash. It was closed today, no matter what. Greg sat in the back, doors wide open, guitar in hand. A solemn look had taken residence on his face.

“Yo Greg, still here,” she asked, walking up to him. None of her usual jokiness or ambience was there. Just concern.

“Hm, oh, hey Amethyst. I was just thinking.”

She sat beside him, the van creaked and sunk a little. “About what.”

“About how even if she hadn’t left we’d all still be sad on Steven’s birthday,” he said, shrugging, “I guess I just want to know when it is.”

Amethyst cringed, she didn’t get Greg sometimes, or even grief. Gems are still there when they’re poofed, bits of their conscious still alive when they’re shattered. She had a hard time believing Rose could really be gone.

“Have a doughnut,” she said.

“Thanks.”

A moment passed, his eyes were on the sky.

“So, Garnet and Pearl at the Temple?”

She looked away, “Probably.”

“Got any idea what you’re gonna do for the rest of the day?”

“Mope.”

“Heh, aw, there’s got to be something else we can do.”

“You could do me favor and not eat all the chocolate,” she snatched the second chocolate sprinkle from the box.

Greg, smiling, rolled his eyes.

“It’s been a long time.”

She glanced at him, her mood deflating. “No, it hasn’t. It feels like just a really bad couple of months that won’t end,” she groaned, not realizing she was speaking aloud.

“Yeah, for you three yeah. If it’s any consolation, I think you’re handling it pretty well.

She blushed, that was so not cool of her. “Mm… thanks.”

         Not being able to figure out what else to say, she fell to silence and Greg let her. Sure, he played a little, but he wasn’t going to press her to talk. She felt tired. She felt bad Greg didn’t have anymore family. She felt bad they weren’t living up to Rose’s memory. She just felt bad. And there was no helping it. _It’s just today that makes it worse. I need something to happen._

“Mr. Universe,” called the older Fry Boy. What was his name again? Fan boy? Fryman? He had a blog and she’d done an interview, she remembered that.

“What’s up Ronaldo,” Greg said, setting his soda down.

_Right, Ronaldo._

“I was looking through the telescope and I saw something on the Moon,” Ronaldo exclaimed. “And I don’t mean the Moon Base.”

“So, what was it,” Amethyst asked.

“A purple hand ship and it’s coming this way.”

“Wait, what?” Sure, enough when she looked up she could make out a ship coming closer. Flashbacks of fourteen years ago set her on edge. What a terrible time for Garnet and Pearl not to be here. “Argh, an they’re headed straight for the beach. I gotta go.”

“Wait, I’ll go with you,” Greg said shutting the van doors and climbing into the front seat.

“Me too, I’ve got to make a good first impression if I’m gonna be on the Intergalactic Council someday,” said Ronaldo. Amethyst rolled her eyes.

“Sorry Ronaldo, it might be dangerous,” Greg said, locking the doors. “You’d better stay here and be the one to tell Mayor Dewey whether the town needs to evacuate of not.”

“Let’s go, let’s go,” Amethyst said, speeding off in her purple spin dash. Greg followed in the van.

       The hand ship landed in the front the Temple, the door falling open just as Amethyst, pulling out her whip, got there, Greg close behind. The door, though it opened slowly, still sent a puff of sand up, obscuring the gems who stepped off. When it cleared, they saw again the Peridot and Jasper who had once come in a green hand ship.

“You’d better stay in the van Greg,” she said, grip tightening on the whip’s hilt.

Greg nodded, though his eyes never left the ship.

Jasper looked around, spotting them, “Oh, it’s just the runt this time.”

A familiar voice came from behind her as another figured appeared from the ship. “That’s not a nice thing to say Jasper,” it said.

Jasper blushed.

She saw the flash of the dress first. The white and pink pattern once the undeniable garb of the rebel leader, of a friend. Then she saw the light pink, poufy hair and felt a mixture of confusion, disappointment, and relief.

Pink Diamond stepped off the purple hand ship, followed by two pink Pearls.

“You’re back.”


End file.
